Robopup (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character, look here. | nextepisode= }} Robopup is the twelfth episode of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise The Blakes' security man introduces the gang to Robopup, a robot guard dog, who Scooby wants to show up when the ghost of Chef Pierre haunts the Blakes' mansion and steals from their house. Synopsis The gang went to Daphne's house to see her new room. They see local burglars trying to break into the house, but they never succeeded because of the security system headed up by Mr. Gordon. Upon entering Daphne's room, they find that all the furniture is gone, causing Daphne to faint. Unknown to the gang, a ghost chef appears holding a TV saying he'll take everything. Daphne's parents entered the room, telling Daphne to get up or she might wrinkle her dress. Scooby's super sniffer catches a scent, and follows it to a closet with Mr. Gordon inside. Freddie immediately accuses Mr. Gordon of being the thief, but Mr. Blake says that he's only investigating the scene of the crime. Mr. Gordon couldn't figure out how the thief could steal Daphne's furniture since the house is surrounded by police. Blaming himself he offers to resign, but Mr. Blake doesn't blame him, and recommends that they call for as Daphne's mom says you know who. Seeing their point, he blows a super sonic dog whistle, and a robotic puppy known as Robopup enters the room. Mr. Gordon introduces the gang to Robopup, Velma is amazed which makes Scooby jealous. Mr. Gordon offers to lend Robopup to help the gang, which they accept except Scooby. Scooby's nose catches another scent, but only leads to the kitchen. Robopup detects a clue with Freddie, Daphne and Velma following him, leaving Shaggy and Scooby in the kitchen. While gathering food, they ran into the ghost who stole Daphne's stuff, and a chase ensues. They escaped when Scooby tossed a watermelon in the ghost's face. Meanwhile the others find muddy footprints in the house, and Velma finds a flower among them. They headed outside where they ran into Shaggy and Scooby, who were hiding in the bushes. They told them that they ran into the ghost, which Daphne doubts. They then meet the gardener Mr. Conroy who had mud on his boots. Freddie accuses him of being the one who stole Daphne's furniture, but Mr. Conroy denies it saying he hasn't stolen anything since he got out of jail. After he leaves, Daphne suggests that they talk to her parents about the ghost. They also don't believe in ghosts, but they admit that there was a chef Pierre. They explain that years ago Daphne's great-grandfather hired a chef named Pierre Goulash, which Shaggy and Scooby recognized as the ghost. Mr. Blake goes on saying that after they had an argument, Daphne's great-grandfather fired him. Pierre swore that he would return one day and take everything away from the Blakes. After they finished the ghost appears, and the gang and Daphne's parents split-up. The gang ended up cornered by a window, but Scooby caused a curtain to fall on the ghost, giving the gang time to get away. Shaggy and Scooby in disguise tricked the ghost into making a meal for the others, but when he finished, he realized that he's been tricked as the gang got away Following Robopup, they ended up in Butler Higgins room, where Higgins is busy packing. He explains that he's quitting so he can fulfill his dream of becoming a french chef. He pushes them out to finish packing, which causes Freddie to be suspicious. When Daphne says that they better find more clues, Robopup gets searching. Scooby tries to do better than Robopup, but ends up in suit of armor. While not looking where he was going, he fell down a staircase that leads to the east wing. Daphne says that it hasn't been used for years. Upon getting out of the armor, Scooby finds one of Daphne's stolen diamond berets. And he also found (to Freddie's surprise) a subway station. And next to the train, they found Daphne's stolen furniture. The ghost than shows up, and chases the gang until they lost him by hiding in the gardeners shed. They find the boots he wore, and after Velma measures them, she comes up with a plan. While the ghost was loading the furniture into the train, Scooby appears, leads the ghost onto the bed where the gang trapped him. Daphne's parents show up congratulating the gang for catching the thief. Daphne believes it to be the gardener, because of the footprints in the house, and he had some on his boots, while Shaggy and Scooby thinks it to be the butler, since he was in a hurry to leave. Velma, however dismisses them, saying that it couldn't be the gardener because the footprints were too small, for the gardener to make, and there was one person who's feet were small enough, Mr. Gordon. He only wanted them to think it was the gardener, and he planned to sell Daphne's furniture to make a lot of money. Mr. Gordon refused to admit defeat, ordering Robopup to trap the everyone. He caught everyone but Scooby in a lasso, and went after the pup, catching him in a net. But, Scooby was able to escape, and puts on a kung-fu outfit doing poses. But, Robopup knocks him down and prepares to finish him, when Scooby hits a nearby TV remote, which messes up Robopup's signal. Getting an idea, he grabbed the remote, and by messing with the signal, Robopup began to malfunction and ultimately fall apart, much to Mr. Gordon's dismay. Upon being taken into custody, Mr. Gordon reveals that he loaned the gang Robopup to keep them on the wrong trail, which would've worked if Scooby hadn't lead them to the station. Velma apologizes to Scooby, for trusting Robopup, which he forgives. Shaggy finds that Scooby made Robopup's head into a lamp, with Velma saying that nothing could ever replaced a pup named Scooby-Doo. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Nedley Blake * Elizabeth Blake * Mr. Conroy * Higgins Villains: * Ghost of Chef Pierre Goulash * Mr. Gordon * Robopup Other characters: * Robbers * Newscaster * Totem Monster * Great-grandpa Blake * Pierre Goulash * Red Herring * Police officer Locations * Coolsville ** Blake Mansion Objects * Watermelon * Banana * Umbrella * Diamond beret * Robopup's stethoscope * Grapes * Bucket * Apple * Lasso *Net Vehicles * ''Daily Blabber'' newspaper truck Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is the second episode after to feature the Daily Blabber van. Cultural references * The name "Robopup" is a parody of the Robocop from the film of the same name. Miscellaneous *Disguises: Scooby and Shaggy as waitresses. *Trap: To lure the ghost onto the bed and trap him with the canopy. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Scooby mocked Robopup after the gang split-up for the first time, the wall color changed. * After Robopup followed the footprints outside, the footprints were there, but when Freddie, Daphne and Velma followed him, the footprints disappeared. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Daphne's mother and father both appear very different in physical form and personality in their later appearance in Horror of the Haunted Hairpiece. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 3 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 18, 2006. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2008. * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (Walmart exclusive) DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 23, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 14, 2014. Quotes External links * TBA | series= A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring